A Xmas Wish
by Magicae Nigrae
Summary: Un bal de Noël après la guerre, avec des espoirs, des envies, des aveux, des séparations et des rapprochements... Un Harry amoureux qui ne sais plus que faire, et un Severus aux yeux étrangement rouges. - Le résumé est pourri, je sais. Plus d'infos à l'intérieur ! :)


**Titre :** A Xmas Wish.

 **Auteur :** Magicae Nigrae.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K. ! (Sauf l'histoire, on est d'accord.)

 **Commentaire de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! (Ou bonsoir, tout dépend du moment où vous venez me lire.)  
Comme promis, un OS à Noël pour me faire pardonner de la soudaine réécriture de ma fiction et pour vous faire un peu patienter en attendant !  
Voilà, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, et désolé pour le léger retard, j'ai pas su le poster hier :) !

Severus est un vampire ! Slash HP/SS, homophobes, DEHORS ! ^^

* * *

 **Christmas Hopes.**

Harry était désespéré aujourd'hui.

Habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier verte émeraude très élégante, de rigueur pour l'événement qui allait se produire, il attendait seul dans le couloir de la Grande Salle alors que tous les autres jeunes sorciers faisaient la fête dans la pièce aujourd'hui décorée d'immenses sapins. Ses yeux fixaient un point situé sur le mur en face de lui, sans vraiment le voir.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était décidé non seulement à dire à ses amis -c'est-à-dire Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco, Théodore, Blaise et Pansy- qu'il était totalement et irréversiblement gay. Il l'avait fait ce matin, au milieu du parc, et certains l'avaient mal prit.

Ron, tout d'abord, qui avait piqué une crise, pensant qu'Harry était hétéro, amoureux de Ginny, et qu'il allait se marier avec sa sœur. Le sorcier à la cicatrice avait, ce jour-là, appris que Ron n'était pas du tout entré par hasard dans son compartiment lors de son premier voyage à bord du Hogwarts Express. Ayant tout planifié, il s'était de plus en plus rapproché de lui, en cherchant de la reconnaissance et de la jalousie de la part des autres. Si Harry s'était marié à Ginny, il aurait eu une chance de devenir riche, et de quitter sa maison -maison qu'il avait d'ailleurs qualifiée de terriblement crasseuse et indigne de lui-. Et il avait hurlé qu'il aurait mille fois mieux souhaité avoir la vie du sorcier aux yeux verts que celle qu'il avait eut, ce à quoi Harry avait répliqué qu'il aurait été, je cite, "heureux de quitter cette maison de merde des Dursley où il avait été rabaissé plus bas que terre tout au long de sa vie, privé pendant des semaines de nourriture, et parfois même battu". Après ça, il avait brusquement arrêté de parler, en lançant des regards furtifs aux autres, qui avaient pâli. Heureusement, les autres élèves étaient bien trop éloignés d'eux pour les entendre. Il poussa un profond soupir lorsque Ron s'en alla, rageur.

La deuxième qui l'avait mal prit fut bien entendu Ginny, qui, une fois sortie de la paralysie dans laquelle le choc de l'annonce de l'homosexualité de son ex-petit copain l'avait plongée, avait essayé de le giflé. Elle aurait réussi si Pansy ne l'avait pas, aidée de Luna, arrêtée. La rousse avait finalement, après un regard meurtrier adressé à Harry, poursuivit son frère à l'intérieur du château.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait regardé Harry avec un regard où se lisaient aisément incompréhension et dégoût. Celui-qui-a-Vaincu avait eut l'impression qu'une main invisible avait subitement étroitement serré son cœur lorsque la sorcière lui avait dit qu'elle ne resterait pas amie une minute de plus avec une chose immonde comme lui, et était partie à la suite des deux roux.

Les autres, dégoûtés par l'attitude de ceux qu'Harry considérait comme ses meilleurs amis, s'étaient rapprochés de lui, lui souriant chaleureusement. Pansy et Luna avaient même sauté sur lui pour un câlin qui l'avait limite étouffé. Les garçons s'étaient contentés de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos ou sur l'épaule, et, il en était presque sûr, Blaise et Théodore s'étaient adressé un coup d'œil assez… profond.

Et maintenant ? Il attendait… Et quoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

Voyant Ron et Hermione arriver de l'autre côté du couloir, il s'en alla à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, pour rejoindre ses amis. Il avait beau savoir que plus jamais Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne lui parleraient plus, et ne plus avoir envie de leur parler, il ressentait encore un pincement au cœur en les voyant et en pensant aux moments qu'il avait partagés avec eux, les croyant sincères.

Il repéra facilement le petit groupe, attablé avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers eux, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, constatant que la seule place de libre se trouvait entre Draco et l'autre homme. Son ami blond -qui était actuellement le seul au courant de son amour Severus- lui lança d'ailleurs un clin d'œil. Il secoua sa tête et alla s'asseoir entre Draco et Severus, qui, étrangement, ne laissa passer aucune remarque désagréable.

Severus, ai-je dis ? Oui, Severus. Snape. Severus Snape. La terreur des cachots. Le seul professeur dont les regards noirs devaient être répertoriés dans l'Histoire d'Hogwarts. Il était tombé raide dingue de Severus Snape, de ses mains élégantes, de ses yeux noirs envoutants, de sa voix profonde… De tout chez lui en fait. Il ne savait comment, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il était décidé à ne jamais rien faire comme tout le monde.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il porta à ses lèvres le verre de whisky-pur-feu qui avait été posé sur la table quelques minutes auparavant, regardant Neville s'éloigner avec Luna pour l'emmener danser, suivit par Draco qui emmenait Pansy, et enfin Blaise qui tirait derrière lui un Théodore récalcitrant. Il sourit, lorsqu'en reposant son verre, il vit le métis embrasser à pleine bouche le brun qui l'accompagnait, histoire de le motiver un peu.

\- Et bien, vous me surprenez Potter, _fit une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.  
_ \- Pourquoi donc Professeur ? _  
_\- J'aurais pensé que vous viendrez accompagné, mais vous avez peut-être cherché à attirer encore plus l'attention des demoiselles en venant seul.

Un sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres du Griffindor. Cela faisait un moment qu'il considérait les piques envoyées par le professeur comme un jeu plutôt que comme une attaque personnelle.

\- Sachez juste, Professeur, que si je cherchais à attirer l'attention de prétendants, je chercherais celle des hommes, _répondit Harry, surprenant visiblement l'autre._

Severus, quant à lui, était bouche bée. Potter, le sale gosse qu'il désirait depuis un bon moment, venait de lui avouer sans aucune honte être gay ! S'il avait su plus tôt… Une idée germa dans sa tête. Une idée totalement déplacée pour lui, pour un Serpentard sensé réfléchir avant d'agir, mais il se dit que c'était, après tout, une chance à saisir, alors à bas sa fierté et son amour propre. L'homme aux yeux noirs observa un moment le visage détendu du Griffindor, ses longs cheveux en bataille qui descendaient dans le bas de son dos et dans lesquels il avait envie de passer sa main, ses lèvres qui n'appelaient que les siennes pour des baisers enflammés, ses yeux bien trop verts qui l'avaient piégé -et il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes, semblant s'être rectifié la vue chez un médicomage-, les traits délicats de son visage… Et c'est poussé par un instinct jusqu'alors inconnu que, lorsqu'il vit que les professeurs entraient en piste à leur tour, il se leva et tendit sa main au jeune sorcier à la cicatrice.

\- Une danse, Potter ? _demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique._

Le cerveau d'Harry se déconnecta un moment, mais il prit finalement la main tendue de l'homme habillé en noir et se leva, le suivant dans un coin de la piste de danse, non loin de Draco, qui leur lança un clin d'œil accompagné d'un immense sourire par-dessus l'épaule de Pansy. La musique se termina, remplacée par la première chanson des Bizarr'Sister.

 _And dance  
Your final dance  
This is  
Your final chance,  
To hold  
The one you love  
You know you've waited  
Long enough._

Un frisson léger traversa le corps de l'apprenti sorcier lorsque les mains du maître des potions se posèrent sur ses hanches, et grâce au courage légendaire des sorciers issus de sa maison, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, lui souriant effrontément. Collé à Severus, Harry se laissait porter par la musique, la tête posée sur son épaule, respirant avidement son odeu, profitant simplement de ce moment auquel il n'osait croire, de peur de le voir brisé. Il priait Salazar, Godric, Merlin et tous les puissants sorciers de sa connaissance pour que cette magie continue. Les bras de l'autre le serrèrent encore un peu plus contre lui, et Harry oublia instantanément les autres personnes présentes, qui leur lançaient des regards furtifs. Même ses amis étaient étonnés !

 _So believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let  
This magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in his eyes._

Pour Severus, rien ne pouvait être meilleur que le corps chaud d'Harry collé à lui. La bête qu'il avait enfouie au plus profond de son âme avait poussé un hurlement victorieux lorsque le jeune homme l'avait suivit, et ronronnait, à présent satisfaite, maintenant qu'il était avec lui. L'homme avait conscience des nombreux regards tournés vers lui, mais il n'en avait cure. La guerre était passée, et il n'avait plus de comptes à rendre à personne, et il comptait bien profiter de sa vie, maintenant qu'il le pouvait, même si cela déplaisait à certains. Il vit, au loin, le rouquin qui traînait d'habitude avec Harry et sa petite-amie Miss Je-Sais-Tout, accompagnés de la jeune Miss Weasley, qui les regardaient tous trois avec une expression franchement dégoûtée au visage. Arrogant, il leur envoya un petit rictus supérieur, et il les vit détourner le regard. Pas loin d'eux, les vrais amis du Sauveur leur envoyait sourires et signes de la main, auquel le maître des potions répondait d'un petit hochement de tête.

 _And make  
Your final move  
Don't be scared  
He wants you too  
Yeah it's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment  
Slip away_

L'homme sourit, attendrit, lorsqu'il reporta son entière attention sur le petit brun dans ses bras, qui semblait heureux. Il posa un instant ses lèvres sur son front, arrachant par-là à Harry un soupir de bien-être. Doucement, il s'écarta et l'entraîna à sa suite dehors, histoire d'être tranquille et d'avoir assez d'intimité. Le sorcier à la cicatrice le suivit docilement, souriant lorsque le vent frais de décembre vint lui chatouiller le visage, mais son sourire s'arrêta bientôt lorsque Severus le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa voracement. Grisé, l'adolescent répondit avec autant de passion au baiser enflammé, entrouvrant les lèvres lorsque la langue de son professeur vint quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, lui permettant de venir danser avec sa jumelle. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour des hanches de l'homme, alors que celui-ci passait ses mains sous ses vêtements, venant caresser sa peau, le faisant frissonner. La fraîcheur du dehors ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde, et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé sous l'assaut de l'homme, il tomba non pas dans un puits noir insondable, mais dans deux iris rouges sang. À ce moment, l'homme était vraiment irrésistible, et fascinant, dans un sens sombre, dangereux et mystérieux. Une main vint se poser sur la joue du plus jeune. Une main froide.

\- Il n'y aura pas de possibilité de retour en arrière, Harry. Tu es sûr de vouloir ça ? _demanda l'homme d'une voix sérieuse et tendue._

\- C'est ce que je veux, _répondit le plus jeune._ Je t'aime Severus.

Il semblait que c'était tout ce que l'autre attendait, car à peine le sorcier aux yeux vert avait-il terminé sa phrase, que l'autre se jetait à nouveau sur lui, l'embrassant avec passion, prenant soin de coller son érection douloureusement tendue sur le corps délicieux qui lui appartiendrait bientôt. Harry poussa un gémissement lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent, autant de bonheur, que de frustration, car leurs vêtements les séparaient toujours. Il ne put cependant continuer bien longtemps, car il sentit les crocs du vampire plonger dans son cou, pour boire son sang.

D'un coup, sa vision devint rouge, et lorsque l'homme eut, d'un coup de langue, refermé la plaie occasionnée, il se pencha dans son cou pour, à son tour, plonger ses canines maintenant plus longues que la moyenne -tout en restant plus petites que celles du vampire- dans la peau de l'homme et boire à son tour quelques gorgées de sang, de ce sang si délicieux dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il se retira, la plaie de Severus cicatrisée, pour embrasser l'autre, il ne se posa pas une seule fois la question de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, poussé par un instinct sauvage auquel il obéissait avec joie. Le mince filet de sang qui avait coulé au coin de sa bouche avait été, dans un mouvement extrêmement érotique, nettoyé par la langue du maître des potions, qui avait échangé avec le plus jeune le baiser le plus incroyable dont il se souvenait.

D'un claquement de doigts, l'homme les débarrassa de leurs vêtements, devenus maintenant encombrants. De toute manière, aucun étudiant ne venait dans cette partie du château, encore moins lorsque le bal de Noël se déroulait.

Il allongea son précieux fardeau sur le sol de pierres froides, qui ne dérangeait aucunement les deux hommes, étant donné qu'ils y étaient désormais insensibles, et profita du corps qui se tortillait sous ses baisers et ses caresses, et dont le propriétaire poussait sans aucune honte des gémissements qui attisaient encore son désir.

L'envie de posséder totalement Harry le faisait trembler lorsqu'il bougeait, et le lien vampire/calice avait besoin d'être complété. Immédiatement.

Après avoir préparé sommairement le plus jeune, il positionna son sexe à l'entrée de son antre encore inviolée, et, d'un baiser, le rassura, avant de plonger férocement en lui. Dieu, qu'il était bon ! Si étroit, si serré, si chaud… Et rien qu'à lui.

Harry cria de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Il vit une pointe d'inquiétude traverser les yeux de _son_ vampire, et en fut touché, touché de voir que l'homme était un amant aussi attentionné. Pour le rassurer, il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, et amorça le premier mouvement de hanche, lorsque son derrière eut accepté l'intrusion. Severus commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, qui devint rapidement rapide, brusque, animal, propulsant le calice au septième ciel sous l'assaut des sensations provoquées par sa prostate malmenée et par le lien établi.

Cramponné aux larges épaules du vampire, Harry lâcha un cri qui ravit le dominant lorsque ce dernier prit en main l'érection tendue entre leurs ventres du plus jeune, et qu'il commença à le masturber au même rythme de ses mouvements de reins.

Le calice se surprit à aimer cette brusquerie, cette dominance exercée sur lui, lui qui d'habitude détestait être dominé par quelqu'un. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était Severus. C'était son vampire. Et c'était délicieusement bon.

Ils baisaient. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils baisaient, mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire. Il sentait les sentiments de Severus à son égard de par le lien, et c'était amplement suffisant.

Brusquement, il s'arqua, et sous le trop-plein de sensations, il éjacula dans la main de son homme. Homme qui suivit bien vite lorsque les muscles de son calice se resserrer autour de son sexe et qu'il sentit l'odeur de la semence d'Harry atteindre ses sens. Il éjacula après une dernière poussée, en replongeant ses crocs dans la morsure qu'il avait déjà infligée au petit brun.

Et la musique continuait de s'élever depuis la Grande Salle, parfaitement audible pour les deux hommes, enlacés.

 _Now believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Now don't let  
This magic die  
Oh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in his eyes_

Doucement, le professeur se retira, embrassant chastement son calice, et se coucha à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs.

\- Tu es à moi maintenant, _fit le plus âgé, passant d'une façon possessive un bras autour de la taille du Griffindor._

\- Et je n'attendais que ça, _répondit Harry avec un sourire._ Mais n'oublie pas que tu es à moi aussi, _termina-t-il plus sérieusement._

Un sourire amusé vint prendre place sur les lèvres du vampire, avant qu'il ne se relève et ne s'habille, suivit de près par Harry, qui leur avait lancé un rapide sortilège de nettoyage pour les débarrasser des fluides corporels occasionnés par l'acte. Un deuxième sort vint lisser leurs robes de bal et leur redonna l'aspect qu'elles avaient avant.

Ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle au moment où la première chanson se terminait, et retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table, où s'étaient réunis la petite bande d'amis du calice, qui les accueillirent avec de grands gestes enthousiastes de la main.

\- Où étiez-vous passés vous deux ? _demanda Draco, avec un regard entendu._

\- Oh, on avait une petite affaire urgente à régler, _répondit Harry qui, après avoir demandé mentalement à Severus son accord, montra rapidement la marque de crocs en baissant le col de sa robe._

Personne n'ajouta rien, mais tous sourirent, heureux pour les deux hommes qui méritaient aussi le bonheur après la guerre.

Le dessert arriva quelques instants après, divers gâteaux, cakes, pudding, glaces et autres apparaissant sur leur table. Les elfes de l'école s'étaient vraiment surpassés cette année ! Non seulement les plats étaient magnifiquement présentés, mais en plus, ils étaient vraiment succulents. D'ailleurs, Harry se resservit plusieurs assiettes, sous le regard attendrit de son vampire qui savait qu'il devrait manger beaucoup et se reposer pendant les jours qui suivraient le lien, et étonnés de ses camarades.

Harry, fatigué, s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et alla dire "au revoir" à Hagrid et au directeur, avant de rejoindre les appartements de Severus, alors que la dernière chanson de la soirée s'élevait dans le château.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une douce mélodie résonnant à travers les couloirs du château réveilla Harry, alors qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne brillait encore. Souriant, il se nicha tout contre le torse de son amant, qui grommela contre un vieux fou aux idées idiotes et un démon qui se réveillait bien trop tôt.

L'homme ouvrit cependant les yeux après un moment, et sourit en voyant son calice. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser pour lui prouver, une fois encore, à quel point il comptait pour lui.

\- Joyeux Noël, _lança Harry d'une voix endormie._

\- Joyeux Noël, amour. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Parfaitement bien, juste un peu fatigué, et j'ai faim.

\- C'est le lien, le temps qu'il termine de se former, c'est normal. Viens, on va aller déjeuner au salon, Albus a eu la brillante idée de faire un Noël Moldu avec un sapin.

\- Severus Snape qui décore ses appartements d'un sapin pour Noël ? On aura tout vu ! _fit le calice, avec un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres._

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix face à Albus, morveux !

L'homme donna une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne d'Harry, qui riait, mais l'effet ne fut pas celui espéré car il se mit à rire encore plus fort. Il finit cependant par suivre le vampire qui s'était levé, un air boudeur au visage, bien décidé à se faire pardonner.

* * *

Assis dans le canapé en face du feu qui brûlait, ronronnait dans la cheminée et du sapin, Harry avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, et s'était assis sur ses cuisses, roulé en boule, couvert par un plaid. La main de Severus lui caressait les cheveux, le rendant légèrement somnolent. Il bailla et nicha encore un peu plus son visage dans le cou de l'homme, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait déjà ouvert les cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés, et en avait été très heureux. Pansy lui avait offert un livre qui l'avait particulièrement intéressé et dont il voulait se servir pour commencer ses recherches futures, Luna avait envoyé un ensemble de ses dernières créations loufoques dans un coffret que lui seul pourrait ouvrir, Blaise et Théodore, qui s'étaient mis ensemble, lui avaient offert un serpent magique et le nécessaire pour s'en occuper, Draco un ensemble de livres sur la noblesse et les bonnes manières (car Harry voulait devenir un Lord Potter à la hauteur de son titre), et Neville lui avait offert un nouveau coffret de nécessaire d'entretien à balai. Il avait aussi reçut un lot des produits les plus populaires de la boutique de Fred et Georges, et des gâteaux de la part de Molly. Sirius et Rémus lui avaient offert le nouveau balai "Lux Glaciem", un balai de course particulièrement performant, son ancien Éclair de feu ayant été brisé lors de la guerre.

Harry avait sourit en voyant la tête qu'avait fait Severus lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'ils devraient bientôt annoncer aux deux derniers maraudeurs leur liaison.

Mais le cadeau qu'il avait préféré était sans aucun doute le magnifique collier d'or blanc composé d'une fine chaîne et d'un pendentif finement ouvragé parsemé d'éclats d'émeraudes. Dedans, l'homme avait caché un morceau de parchemin, où les initiales "H" et "S" étaient entrelacées, soulignées d'un "à jamais", étaient écrites. Il fut si ému que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsque son homme le lui attacha autour du cou, lui expliquant qu'il faisait aussi office de portoloin d'urgence, et qu'il avait le même.

Il avait angoissé lorsque lui-même avait tendu à Severus son cadeau, mais il avait été soulagé lorsque, pour le remercier, l'homme l'avait embrassé amoureusement. Le livre des potions de Salazar Serpentard semblait lui avoir fait vraiment plaisir, et il avait promis d'aider à le publier s'il était bien, ce dont il ne doutait pas, bien qu'ils devraient éviter de mentionner quelques potions par la suite.

Un autre bâillement le ramena sur terre, mais c'est lorsque Dobby apparut en transplanant, accompagné d'un "POP" sonore, qu'il reprit vraiment pied avec la réalité. L'elfe, après avoir pleurniché en arguant qu'il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir être si proche du plus grand sorcier du monde, lui avait remis un message de Dumbledore, qui disait "Soyez heureux à deux mes enfants, A.D."

Severus avait ronchonné, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de vie privée sans que le directeur ne soit au courant, et il avait par là fait rire Harry.

Maintenant, Harry contemplait le visage détendu de l'homme qui s'était rendormi, la tête penchée sur le côté, la bouche légèrement entrouverte… Et il sourit.

Sa vie avait prit un immense tournant. Peut-être avait-il été trop vite, mais il était sûr de ses sentiments envers son ténébreux professeur. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il n'aimerait que lui pour la fin de sa, désormais, longue vie. Shiro, son serpent, était enroulé autour de son cou, la tête posée sur son épaule, et sifflait doucement, endormit. Il embrassa la joue de son homme, et se calla bien confortablement contre lui, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, alors qu'une chanson moldue bien connue réveillait les élèves.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you..._

* * *

Voilà de quoi vous faire un peu patienter en attendant la suite de "Quand une retenue dérape" !

Alors, Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Dites-le moi dans les reviews !

Et encore désolé de petit retard :) !

 _Magicae Nigrae._


End file.
